Search and Delete
|location = Brucie's Executive Lifestyle Autos, BOABO |target = Lyle Rivas |fail = Wasted Busted Lyle gets away |reward = $3,500 |unlocks = Easy as Can Be |unlockedby = Rigged to Blow |todo = Get a cop car. Access the police computer. Search the police database to find out where LYLE RIVAS lives. Mark Rivas's house on your radar. Go to Rivas's house. Chase down and get rid of Rivas. }} Search and Delete is the a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to Niko Bellic by Brucie Kibbutz. Description Niko meets Brucie Kibbutz at his garage in BOABO. Brucie explains that Lyle Rivas has not repaid money he owes to Brucie, and he wants Niko to kill Rivas, and suggests Niko locate Rivas using a Police Computer. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: * Get a cop car. * Access the police computer. * Search the police database to find out where LYLE RIVAS lives. * Go to Rivas's house. * Chase down and get rid of Rivas. * Rivas is escaping on foot. Get him. (optional) Walkthrough Fist, the player will have to find a police car, one can be always found in front of the police station in Broker, but the fastest way is to use the cell phone and dial "911" to call the cops and steal the car once he arrives at the players location. Make sure to lose the inevitable wanted level once the car is stolen, before acessing the computer. If the player takes too long to collect a police car, Brucie will send Niko a text message, suggesting to call the cops via cell phone. Access the police computer, select "police database", select "search by name" and dial in LYLE RIVAS, the computer will show that his last location was in Rotterdam Hill, Broker. Before going to Lyle's house, make sure to have a Micro-SMG and lots of ammunition. Once Niko arrives at Rivas' house and confronts him, Rivas will jump out of the window and drive off in his car. Rivas never stops and will just keep driving around the map until the player kills him, so the player will have to keep causing damage to Lyle's car until the car catches fire and Lyle bails out. The best way to do this is by shooting at Lyle's vehicle with the Micro-SMG, most optimally at the fuel tanks above the rear tires. Be careful, after Lyle jumps out of his car, he will try to enter another vehicle, be quick and kill him before he can escape again. After Lyle is killed, Niko phones Brucie and informs him that the job was done, and Brucie thanks Niko. Reward The reward for completing this mission is $3,500 and the mission Easy as Can Be is unlocked. Afterwards The player will receive a text message from Brucie to do some vigilante work to earn some extra cash. Video Walkthrough Trivia * The mission's name "Search and Delete" is a reference to the "Search and Destroy" military strategy. * The player does not have to fully type LYLE RIVAS, they can also type LYLE or RIVAS. However, typing RIVAS will not only show the file for Lyle Rivas, but also for Tom Rivas, another of Brucie's targets that Niko is asked to kill two missions later. However, Tom cannot be tracked down, as his hangout is listed as "unknown". * This mission introduces calling 911 (Brucie will text Niko if the player takes too long to obtain a Police Cruiser). * It is recommended to obtain the Police Car before starting the mission, as a police chase can be quite long, and starting a mission will remove any wanted levels one can obtain by stealing a Police Cruiser. * Lyle does not spawn until the cutscene. * Lyle's car does not spawn until after the cutscene. If the player parks the Police Cruiser in the alleyway, it will be moved to the street after the cutscene. If the Police Cruiser is damaged, despawns because of a glitch or the player simply does not want to drive it, they can also use two other vehicles that always spawn after the cutscene, a Schafter in front of the Police Cruiser's location, and a Sentinel beside the alley. * If the player is not very good at drive-bys, it is recommended to use the Police Cruiser, as Lyle's chase route will lead him across the Dukes Bay Bridge, which has a toll booth on it. If the player is not in a Police Cruiser, they will have to stop to pay or else they will get a wanted level, making the mission even more difficult. * The chase in this mission is scripted. * Lyle does not leave the alleyway until Niko leaves the building. * This is the only time in the game where the player can obtain a Flatbed with logs on it or a Mule with barrels in it. As the chase is scripted, both of these vehicles will always appear. The Mule spawns first at Francis International Airport, where Lyle scrapes the side of the truck causing some barrels to fall out, inadvertently making the mission more difficult. The Flatbed spawns second on the Dukes Bay Bridge, where Lyle again scrapes the side of the truck causing the logs to fall off. The player can obtain either of these trucks by killing Lyle before he crashes into them, then blocking their paths and stealing them. However, they shouldn't be saved at a parking space as both the logs and the barrels are not solid, and will despawn leaving a normal Flatbed and normal Mule after Niko has been gone for some time. Interestingly, if Niko is too far behind Lyle in the chase, only one log will fall off when Lyle is supposed to crash into the Flatbed as opposed to all five of them if Niko is closer. * Lyle's escape route begins on Oneida Avenue, then turns left at Munsee Avenue, right onto the Algonquin - Dukes Expressway (on the wrong side of the expressway), to Francis International Airport, onto the Broker - Dukes Expressway, briefly on Hewes Street and Dukes Boulevard, before turning onto the Dukes Bay Bridge. Once Lyle is in Bohan, he slows down and his route becomes random. * Once Lyle is in Bohan, he will begin shouting at Niko. He will say "I never thought this would be for real.", "Man, shit, Brucie's fucking crazy.", "Fucking Brucie is a psychopath.", or "That maniac is trying to get me killed." * In the phone call after the mission, Brucie tells Niko "You're all about the cabbage!" but then he quickly adds "...I mean, the lettuce, the lettuce!". This is probably because of an ethnic slur revolving around Eastern Europeans and Slavs liking cabbage. The same slur is heard during Meltdown. * This mission and the next one can be done either before or after the player unlocks Algonquin. Navigation }} de:Search and Delete es:Search and Delete pl:Search and Delete Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions